Rio: Guardians
by MC Garrix
Summary: Year 7575: After a time-machine accident, Blu and Jewel visits a broken future. Where humans get conquered by aliens and are rarely found. But 'The Guardians' are there to protect and get back their galaxy! Who are they? Find out... (Rated T: For languages and actions)
1. Chapter 1: Time Trouble

"Come on Dad, we've got to go!"

"One second, Tiago!" Hurrying up for my only son's first football match was pretty exciting. But I was nervous on what would happen to him in the pit-of-doom while playing.

Sure he was kind of fast, but he was somehow rough on playing. And it was a pretty big match for him, every bird in the blue and scarlet macaw tribes were going to watch him.

But I had very high hopes on him, he was a really good player, and still as nervous as I was before.

We finally made it to the pit-of-doom. As expected, a lot of macaws standing and cheering whilst they were on their seats.

I look down at Tiago and whispered to him. "Good luck, Tiago!"

He smiled back at me and hugged me. "Thanks dad." And after that, he trotted off and flew straight the center of the pitch.

I sit down next to my beloved mate, two beautiful daughters and my caring brother...but of course he was just my step-brother.

"Hey honey, where have you been?" Jewel asked me as we nuzzled beaks.

"I just gave our son some encouraging words from his father." I smiled as I looked at her confidently.

"Oh mister confident, you have to do it more often." Garrix said as he laughed at my confident side.

I laughed sarcastically and looked down at my feet to see my two daughters. "Hey sweeties, how was your wake up call?"

Carla growled quite annoyed. "I was awoken by, mister football bird over there." She said as she pointed at, Tiago. Who was really playing swell.

I look at Bia, who was beside Carla. "Same goes for you sweetie?" She nodded and yawned, which was the sign of them being annoyed in the early morning.

After ninety minutes, Tiago was on a penalty kick and was their last chance. The blue macaws were two and the scarlet macaws were three. If he scored, they would tie and get an extra time.

I could see, Tiago inhaling and exhaling slowly. Then he finally kicked the nut. Everyone stood up and inhaled some air for excitement.

...There was a moment of silence...when they heard that something dropped on the water.

We all opened our eyes again to see a very depressed Tiago and a cheering goalkeeper.

We already knew what has happened when the scarlet macaw tribe cheered.

Tiago took it very deeply and flew off. Jewel and I looked at each other very worryingly and took off.

We followed him almost off grove. We knew he was going straight for Tulio's ornithology lab.

As we finally made it to the building, we saw some very weird looking trucks and humans with lab coats.

I decided to let it go for now and go in to look for Tiago.

While searching around the lab, we were stopped by a sight of a weird looking...door.

We saw Tulio talking to someone we didn't know and the door started to light up and sucked things in it.

And to our horror, he was crying out for help as he was getting sucked in as well.

We quickly flew over to him and throw him out of they way. But as a sacrifice...me and somehow, Jewel was sucked in the weird vortex...thing.

The last thing I heard was the crying of our son for us. "Dad, Mom!"

But I couldn't do anything...everything was just...too fast.

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

"I think it's finally time for them to wake up!" A muffled voice said. My hearing was distracted by a bubbling noise.

I felt like I was in water...I opened my eyes and saw I was inside of something which was filled with water.

I panicked as the thing started to open up. As I dropped down the thing I was in, I stood to gain my composure and glare at two other blue macaws, the two blue macaws who were wearing weird human clothing, but something was wrong with their clothing.

I didn't want to bother about that right now. I just wanted to know where I was. "Where am I? And where is, Jewel?!"

The other macaw smiled and chuckled. "You never do change huh, Dad? You're always worrying about Mom." He said which made me very confused.

I looked at him carefully from head to talon. He had familiar counting feathers on his head, a very confident smile. And eyes which matched...Tiago's

"Tiago?"

* * *

**You readers may be thinking i'm giving up on Universities? Nahhh thats insane!**  
**I just opened it up and already close it? No, this is just a sneak peek, if it gets a lot of reviews, i'll continue and and then next story sneek peek will be a friends story ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: When are we?

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

"That's right Dad!"

"But why do you look so...so much like me?" It was true, he had my eyes, beak, neatly brushed feathers, and his head-feathers were completely the same. I guess he grew...but how?

"I got older dad. It's a long story, but we've got to go!" He yelled as he pulled my wing, but I pulled it back.

"But where's your mother?!" I asked as he pulled me once more.

"She's already in the ship with Shepherd." He answered me as he continued to pull me towards...somewhere.

"Shepherd, you mean, Garrix's second son?" I questioned. Garrix's youngest son, Shepherd, was one of Tiago's best friends. And the other one was Red. He was the oldest son of Garrix and Angel. And both of their kids grew up fast...really fast! I think its Angel's traits on how they grew that fast. They were like vampires and all kinds of those things. But anything can happen in this crazy world we live in.

Shepherd really liked to play with the other birds, especially Tiago. And Red, oh he was a troublemaker, just like Tiago. But he was smart...not that much though. And he has a very great interest in my daughter...Bia.

"Where are we going, Tiago?!"

I was cut short as I saw a...spaceship? No, this has to be a dream. The ship had structures of a jet, but it was smaller than a jet what humans used to fly.

"Why are we running anyways, Tiago?" I asked. I was really confused on why we were trying to hurry up.

"Oh you don't want to know why, Dad." He said as he pulled me inside the ship.

But before the ship took off, I heard a loud eerie noise behind us. I look back to see a four-armed humanoid.

This had to be a dream. Or I was drugged and now I'm hallucinating. With all the thinking, I didn't notice the "thing" was aiming something at me.

I tried to lay low not to get hit with what it was aiming me with, but it was too late. A flash of hot and sharp light hit my left wing. And I couldn't help but yell in pain.

"Ah...!" I let out as I drop down the metal floor of the jump-ship. Tiago quickly kneeled down and panicked. "Dad, are you okay?!"

But I couldn't answer as I just groan there on the floor and suddenly black out...

* * *

_**-Third-Person POV-**_

* * *

As the jump-ship zoomed out of the place, the four-armed humanoid screeched its voice as it shoots in the air.

But unfortunately gets shot directly in the dome. The thing dropped down dead on the grassy floor, headless.

And a figure stands over it and tries to find loot, grabs something out of the things pockets and chuckles. "These Fallen never learn."

* * *

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

I open my eyes to see a very bright light. "Am I dead?" I ask myself, not knowing that I asked it loudly.

A shadow covered the light and answered my question, "No you're not dead yet honey." I already knew who it was.

My vision suddenly cleared up and saw Jewel. "Hey honey, is it breakfast yet?" I asked knowing that I already woke up from that crazy dream.

Unfortunately, one more figure came up to my vision. "It's actually supposed to be dinner now, Dad."

Oh no, I guess it's not a dream. I sit up but a great pain came running through my body from my wing.

I cringe and lost control of my body as I drop back down the bed. "Don't move dad. Shepherd told us that if any itches or strict pain happens to your wing, it might get infected."

"Wait, Shepherd? I want to talk to the boy." I said as I sit up slowly, not trying to hurt my wing once more.

Tiago shouts outside the door. "Shepherd, Dad wants to see you!" And out of nowhere a head pops out. "Hello uncle Blu!"

Shepherd said as he entered. He too was dressed weirdly. He had buffed up armor and a pretty looking wolf symbol on his chest.

"It has been years since I haven't talk to you, uncle Blu!" He continued as he grabbed my left wing and put it on his had as a sign of respect.

I smile and put back my wing. "It has only been...four hours for us since we haven't seen you."

Suddenly, a feminine voice spoke up all around the room. "_Five meters away from the destination, 'Planet Earth, Old Russia, Cosmodrome' Prepare for landing us since we haven't seen you._"

"So wait...If we are about to land on earth, where were we at earlier?!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter :P More coming :)


	3. Chapter 3: Landlubbers!

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

As we landed on the snowy and destroyed Russia, I quickly thought about on how all of this had happen. So I asked Tiago myself. "Hey son, can I ask you a question? How did all of this happen anyways?" I ask as Tiago turned to me and frowned.

"Well, not to disappoint you, Dad...It's-...It's because of Mister Tulio." He answered as I just stood there looking very dumb. "Wait...Tulio?"

Tiago nods yes, "He invented every thing with, Mister Van Leo Vetrov. Every weapon you see, ships, armor and all high tech things! They even built the cryogenic pods where you and Mom both were in."

"Did they build those...four-armed things too?" I ask pointing out to the strange humanoid we encountered with.

"No, those are real live aliens, Dad." He said with a slight chuckle. I swallow a big lump of nervousness. _"Wait, Aliens? No, they can't be real." _I thought to myself.

"By the look of your face, it's telling me that you don't believe me huh?" Tiago quickly figured out. "Well you better believe it, Dad. Even if you think you're dreaming...well, you aren't, so you need to deal with it."

I felt like my head was going to explode from all of these questions running in my head. "So, what does it take for me and your mother, to go back in the past?" I ask as I sit down back on the bed.

"You can't." He answered as I cringe. "But I heard a legend, saying that if we go to 'The Black Garden'. It could bring things back to where they belong in the first place." He continued.

"But does it say anything about time travelling?" I questioned as he nodded his head left to right signaling a 'no'. I sigh in disappointment. "We could at least give it a try. By the way, where is your mother?" I asked as I look around to see that it was only me and my son in the snowy wasteland.

"I don't know. She could've gone with Shepherd." He said as he took out his futuristic gun. I was worried about him using it, but I remembered that he is old enough to take care of himself.

But then one more question ran in my mind. "By the way, Tiago, where are your sis-"

I was cut off by a loud explosion. We looked forward to see Jewel and Shepherd, who seemed to be carrying...Nico and Pedro?

"Hey, woah, what happened to you guys? Did you rescue Nico and Pedro? Or they didn't make it?" Tiago asked as I hug Jewel.

"Oh they made it alright, and kind of brought a ship full of Fallen." Shepherd said as he was panting.

But then I asked, "A ship full of what?" Just before anyone answered, a weird looking spaceship came above us.

Then Tiago spoke out loudly. "Go in the ship, now!"

With that said, Jewel and I flew in the ship, while Tiago and Shepherd ran in. This made me confused...since they had wings and all?

After the door closed down, Shepherd quickly sat down the control room and flew the ship. And we successfully fled from the "Fallen". To which what Tiago and Shepherd call them.

As we flew off out of the cosmodrome, we were flying above sea. Guessing it was the Pacific Ocean, since I saw the mini-map in the ships headquarters.

I walk up to Shepherd, who was driving the ship, "Hey there Shep. You need any company." I ask as I sit on the other chair next to his.

"Not needing any company. But it's fine to have some." He said as he pressed 'Auto-pilot'. "I guess you have something to ask me Uncle Blu?"

I nod as I smile. "I just wanted to ask on, why you run when you have wings, you and Tiago." I ask as I scratched my nape.

Shepherd looked at me sarcastically, and then he pulled out a gun from behind him, he then threw it to me. I caught it and fell with it. It was heavy as a bag of rocks. "Oh...I see why."

But then we felt a big bump below the ship, then an annoying alarm surrounded the whole ship and red lights lit the whole ship as well. _"Warning: Security Breach. Ship thrusters are malfunctioning. Prepare to eject."_

Tiago then came out of the medic-bay and asked, "What's happening to the ship, Shepherd?!"

We then looked into the ships casualties. "Our seventh and eighth thrusters are jacked up seriously!"

Jewel then came out of our quarters, "What's happening guys?"

"We need to eject, now!" Tiago said as he ran for the escape pods. There were only two.

But then the ship felt like it was being pulled down. Then we heard multiple voices, cheering and laughing. As soon as we knew it, we hit what sounded like...metal?

The ships power shut down and there were voices and hard pounding on the ship door. Suddenly, the ship door finally busted open. We saw tropical birds come raging in. "Get out of this ship ye landlubbers, or I be getting yer beauty wid me captain!" The bird said as he pointed a sword at my throat.

Shepherd was about to grab his shotgun but was threatened, "You shoot me wid that, an' you'll be regretting what you did after I cut up yer bucko here." He said as he got the sword closer to my throat.

Shepherd immediately dropped the gun as he said it, and then they pulled us out of the ship. I then felt like we're on sea, which meant we were on a ship, a ship that floats on water.

I then look and whisper to Tiago, "Everything is high-tech huh?" I said sarcastically as he just rolled his eyes.

We were tied up on the ship's sail and were watched by many eyes, and for now...we didn't have a plan...

* * *

_**-Shepherd's POV-**_

* * *

I looked at Tiago and whisper into his ear. "Tiago, your knife is almost on the floor boards. If you just wiggle a little bit, it'll fall off and we'll get us out of here." I said as he nodded in agreement.

But before he did, he asked one more question, "But after we get out of these ropes. How do we fight all of these pirates off and get away from here?"

I press a button on my back to show a pistol inside my armor behind me. "We use this to fight them of a little bit, get weapons from the ship, defeat every single one of these pirate birds, steal their ship, and go to wherever land we found, then call reinforcements." He nodded once again in agreement as I finished.

Then he began to wiggle so he could get the knife off his belt. Good thing we weren't looted that bad.

If we were we could be dead by now...

"Listen you me matey's. The captain won't like these strangers in his sight, so we better taker care of em before the captain wakes up." The one in charge said as he looked at Uncle Blu. "I'd like the coward to walk the plank first!" He said as other birds unstrapped Uncle Blu away from the sail.

Aunt Jewel yelled at the one in charge. "You little...when I get out of here, I'll get you! Let go of my mate!"

"Oh I'll do that exactly, beauty, after he's on the edge of the plank, yonder." The one in charge said as he pointed at the edge of the plank.

I then hear a metal clunk on the floor and a wide grin went to my face. I cut my rope loose and grabbed my pistol from behind me. I then cut Tiago's rope and gave him back the knife.

Then I silently count down. "Three, Two, One...go!" I stood up as I shot the rope that was holding the sail, simply blinding the birds because of the suns rays.

As they were blinded, we went straight for our ship and grabbed our weapons. I shot maybe two or more birds on our way in.

Then we came out guns blazing. Some birds recovered from the blinding light, others didn't.

Then the ship became a battleground...er...a battleship I suppose? Tiago cut Aunt Jewel's ropes and led her in our ship where it was safe.

But I had a shootout with some pirates, didn't expect there would still be pirates, but who cares? I have a grudge against pirates...since my big brother, Red. He was taken away by them...now I didn't care what kind of pirate I kill. Good, or bad, I had to avenge my brother.

I finally cleared out every single one of the birds except for the one in charge who was still holding Uncle Blu. "Let go of him...now!" I said as I aim at his head.

But before any of us could talk, we hear a metal noise coming closer to us. Tiago, Uncle Blu and I looked confused, but the pirate smiled and said, "You landlubbers made a big mistake."

Suddenly the wooden door opened up. Guessing it was their captain...what a great time to have my revenge. The captain looked like...well, a bird. But had guardian armor too, guess they'd been stealing and looting ships for awhile now. He had a metal talon. And an eye-patch on his right eye, and he had a glowing yellow eye for the left one. He was dressed in a hunter cloak in all red. And small pants which were brown.

"Who be causing all dem ruckus?" The Captain let out groggily. Guess he just woke up.

"Oh good morning captain. Guess this'll be your last good morning then." I said as I saw Tiago sneaking up behind him. The Captain laughed a hearty pirate laugh. "Har, har, har! You think you can sneak on me?" With that said, he hit Tiago with his wing which sent him on the ground groaning in pain.

He then grabbed his sword and pointed it at me. "You'd be letting go of the gun there bucko. Er you'd be facing dem consequences." He said as he stayed in his position.

I shot the bird, which was holding Uncle Blu captive and pointed at the captain, "You and what army?" I said as I pump my shotgun.

He then pointed at himself and said, "This army." After that, he ran towards me very quickly. I tried to shoot him but he was too fast. Then he quickly grabbed me by the neck and chuckled. "Guess you didn't catch me." He was pulling out his sword and surprisingly...put it back?

He let go of me and laughed once more. "Har, har, har! You're still as naïve as you were back when we were children." He said as he walked away, back in his captain quarters.

"What do you mean?" I ask, I was surely confused right now.

He turned around to me and smiled. "I guess ye don't remember yer own big-bro ey laddy?"

"...Red?"

* * *

**No need to thank me for the chapter :D**  
**And the pirate spellings are indeed in-purpose :P**


End file.
